


Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 8

by simplyn2deep



Series: Beacon Hills Quake of 2018 [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, Earthquakes, M/M, Sequel, sterekdrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: It wasn't the big one, but it sure shook them up!





	Shake, Rattle and Roll pt 8

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place with Derek inside of the house while Stiles is outside of the house.
> 
> Previous in the series:  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877769) from December 3  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915809) from December 7  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953759) from October 29  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965648) from November 14  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965867) from December 10  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972650) from December 12  
> [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027211) from September 21  
>   
> Written for [sterekdrabbles on tumblr](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/).  
>   
> Friday, September 7: mark, sniff, forget

Derek moved along the basement floor on his hands and knees searching for the closest wall. He needed to figure out where he was in the room to get out.

After a few moments, Derek came to his mark. His hands and knees hit a bump in the floor from when Stiles dropped a marble in the drying cement and forgot to get it.

Now that he knew where he was, Derek stood up and walked the wall. As he got closer to where he thought the stairs were, he sniffed the air and recognized the distinctive odor of gas.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on tumblr at [fandommadememad](https://fandommadememad.tumblr.com) or [simplyn2deep](https://simplyn2deep.tumblr.com)


End file.
